Reef Magic
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: A series of Finding Nemo drabbles. Before, after and during film. Many different characters. I do not own Finding Nemo.
1. Chapter 1

**Reef Magic**

* * *

Reef magic, filling my soul with joy. Beautiful colours, bright, vibrant shades of greens and blues and pinks.

And the fish! Shoals of allsorts, like a pic n' mix, the best the ocean has to offer.

A fashion show of styles and colours. A flash of a fin, a twirl of scales. Have you seen the latest?

Have you heard the singing ray? Time to learn what the ocean has to offer. Waving tentacles. Seaweed, or maybe an octopus saying hello.

Leave the quiet of your anemone. Face your fears out there.

It's not so bad, this wonderland of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fishhooks**

* * *

"Nemo! No!" Nemo swam back to Marlin, who was floundering about in a panic on the edge of the reef.

"You said it was ok, Dad," the little fish whined. "You're not still a 'fraidy fish?"

His father had been more laid back after finding his son, but he still had what seemed to Nemo an irrational fear of the drop off.

"Nemo! Listen to me. That's not sade. It's a fishhook. A _human _is _fishing_!"

Ah. This was different.

"I'm gonna touch the hook!"

"No! Nemo!"

"Only joking, dad."

"Oh Nemo..."

He was _never _going to lose him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Date**

* * *

Marlin was a shy fish. He was also very nervous, particularly around the ladies.

Which was why he wasn't too happy about this blind date.

"It'll be great!" reassured his friends. They were fine though, with their floaty fins and sparkling colours.

He was a clownfish. What girl would fall for a clownfish? He wasn't even funny, and he only knew one joke. Although, and he laughed himself, it was a pretty good one.

But girls didn't go for funny. They went for status, and he was lowest of the low.

Unless, of course, that girl was a clownfish too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Coral**

* * *

He was panicking, of course. Absolutely terrified.

She was a girl, for goodness sake!

He still didn't know who she was.

He was waiting at the edge of the reef for her.

He had a name for her. She was called Coral.

He swam in circles, chasing his tail. He was still panicking.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"What if she thinks I'm weird?"

"What if she doesn't turn up?"

To calm himself down he began thinking about her.

"Coral..." he said to himself, rolling the word around. "Coral..."

"Yes?" he heard from behind him.

She was a clownfish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memory Loss**

* * *

"Dory, come over here sweetie." I turned in the water, slowly swimming in circles. My grandmother sighed. "There's something wrong with this one," she said to my father, and then she swam past me, patting my head with her fin.

"Dory, your grandmother told you to get over here," my mother said, exasperated.

"No she didn't," I replied, confused.

"She did, you silly girl. Come here."

"One moment." I would be over when I'd finished whatever I'd been doing, if I could remember what that had been.

"Dory get here now!" yelled my father.

"Jeez, you don't need to shout..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Blue**

A ticking bomb, an unexploded mine field. An accident waiting to happen. A glass teetering, falling, smashing.

A friendly face that is always smiling. A flash of a blue fin, a wave.

A lost gaze, dazed, watching, waiting for something, for someone. Waiting for something long forgotten.

A whirlwind, a whirlpool of emotions. A river of memories of abuse, of pain, of humiliation.

A lonely, lost soul crying out for a saviour, crying out for something as simple as a friend.

All of this hidden beneath an outer shell, a mask of dopiness. No one ever looks.

That is Dory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Do It**

* * *

Three, two one, go! Rush across that great big blue ocean. Search for a needle in a haystack (although you wouldn't understand that comment, you underwater creature.) Grow past yourself for the one you love. Face your fears head one (it's the only way to get over them.) Do everything you always dreamed of but never got around to doing, do them now, while you still have the chance, while you're on this crazy adrenaline rush. Make new friends, friends that will last a lifetime and perhaps even longer.

Come and find me, Dad. Please. It will help you grow.


End file.
